1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to peak detection and refers more specifically to means for and a method of detecting either or both of the positive or negative peaks of an analog signal by first converting the analog signal into a current digital signal, comparing the current digital signal with previously developed and stored digital signals representing previous peaks in the analog signal and exchanging the current digital signal for the previously stored digital signals in response to the current digital signal having a predetermined relationship with the previously stored digital signals to establish new stored digital signals representing new peaks in the analog signal, which stored digital signals may be buffered into a computer or may be read out either as analog signals or as digital signals in standard engineering units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, peak detection of analog signals has been accomplished by a plurality of means and methods, both crude and sophisticated. Most of the sophisticated peak detection structures and methods utilize a sample and hold principle wherein an analog signal is sampled, the sample is analyzed to determine if the sample indicates a new peak has been reached and if it has, the new peak is stored for either display or output on request. Subsequently, another sample is taken and the process is reaeated. Such prior structures have been relatively slow operating and cannot hold the peak for an indefinite time without drift and therefore are not as accurate as desired. Further, such structures have in the past often been complicated and therefore expensive to manufacture and sometimes inefficient in use.